Multiverse of Power
by dbzfan1911
Summary: The multiverse found too much chaotic energy in the beam battle between Gohan and Cell, and pushed the energy, along with those around it, to the most easily accessible universe it could to dissipate the power and bring balance to the cosmos once more. What will Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta do in this new world, where a man flies in an iron suit and a kid swings on webs?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright folks, time for a new story. For those that were fans of Crisis on Two Earths, apologies, but life happened over these past two years and I probs won't get back to it. At least, not any time soon. As you can tell, I have a type when it comes to stories, and I am enjoying the MCU and especially Spider-Man a lot lately, so I am going to be doing same basic idea of cross-over but with the MCU instead. Same four characters come over, since they are my faves. Let's get to it!**

The multi-verse is a fragile balance. Power dynamics between each reality fluctuate wildly, and distort planes of existence to ensure that the balance is held. Sometimes, a level of power can be released so abruptly, that it can cause a tear through the planes in order to dissipate that power and keep the multiverse from collapsing in itself. This phenomenon has been documented in multiple realities, but never identified for what it is. The Bermuda Triangle, for example. The energy will dissipate to the easiest location it can, which is often where some dimensional tinkering is happening in another reality already. This is one such case.

* * *

Pain. Draining, excruciating pain. That is all Gohan Son could feel as he fought for his life, pouring every last ounce of energy he could into the energy wave emitting from his hand. The 13 year old half-Saiyan was in the fight of his life, trying to when an apocalyptic tug-of-war Kamehameha battle with the genetically engineering super android, Cell. Power ebbed and flowed between the two powerful creatures, as the crest of the energy sphere pushed between them in a vie for control. Gohan knew he could not lose the battle, as his death would mean the destruction of Earth and the death of all his friends. This fact refreshed itself in his mind as the energy pushed him back slightly, causing his left foot to hit back against the thigh of the incapacitated Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta.

_At least some of them were smart enough to get out of here_, Gohan thought ruefully, hazarding a glance to his left. True enough, Krillin and Yamcha had flown away a good distance, carrying the unconscious Android 18 and corpse that was Trunks. Though he couldn't see them, he could sense Piccolo and Tien on the other side of the cataclysm, firing everything they could at Cell's back in the hopes of causing a distraction. This stalemate had been going on for what felt like forever, and Gohan knew if something didn't change soon, it was going to end very poorly.

"G-Gohan." Though he couldn't turn his head to look, his eyebrows still shot up at the cracked and broken sound that was Vegeta's voice. "K-kill the b-bastard," the Saiyan prince choked out before powering up to Super Saiyan and grabbing Gohan's ankle, pushing all the power he had into the young hero. With the new river of energy surging into his core, Gohan redoubled his Kamehameha wave, pushing everything he could toward the biomechanical menace. As the crest pushed over and slowly started to disintegrate Cell, the chaotic ball of energy proved to be too much for the universe to handle, and as suddenly as Gohan invigorated it, the sphere collapsed in on itself, creating a suffocating tear through the void of the universe. The young half-Saiyan's legs gave out, and the boy collapsed as the tear started to pull him in. As the spiky blonde hair fell back towards his natural onyx color, he could feel his body and Vegeta's being dragged towards the cataclysm before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

"Dormammu, I've come to bargain!" The words had barely been shouted by Doctor Strange before another beam of energy passed through him and disintegrated him, only for time to be reversed again. _162, let's see if he will break on 163._ The Sorcerer Supreme knew that the longer this went on, the more the tear between dimensions would build, but this was the only shot his Earth had at survival. The fate of every soul on the planet rested on Stephen's shoulders, and the burden was almost breaking him. "Dormammu, I've come to bargain!" As he went down for attempt number 163, he could feel another tear in the fabric of reality build, but there wasn't any time to investigate it now. _A problem for the future. One issue at a time._

"**STOP. LET ME GO. SET ME FREE.**" _Finally_. As Doctor Strange negotiated the freeing of Dormammu in exchange for the foreswearing of Earth, and twisted time back to before the damage was done to send Kaecilius and his minions to the Dark Dimension, four figures fell through the hole that had been torn in the middle of Hong Kong. Strange finally set foot back down upon the busy road, and turned to the tear right as it corrected itself. He looked down at the pile of creatures, and saw a very odd sight: a tall bald figure lying prone on his stomach, a short man with incredibly spiky hair and blue spandex, a green creature in a purple gi, and a young boy with the same spiky hair as the spandex-man and the same gi as the green one. Noticing their odd appearances and their incredibly bloodied and bruised forms, Doctor Strange quickly re-enacted a mirror dimension around them and turned toward Wong and – well, just Wong. Stephen noticed for the first time that Mordo was missing.

"Wong, these creatures appear to have fallen through that dimensional tear. We should get them back to the Sanctum immediately to question them on what happened."

"The Sanctum must be guarded from all attacks. How can we trust these…beings…are not here to destroy it?" Wong had a point. As Strange continued to deliberate, he noticed that the youngest of the group was slowly pushing himself up with his right arm. _Is his left arm laying completely limp?_

"W-who are you? Where is Cell?!" The boy's eyes went from wide and confused to sharp and menacing in a second. "It's not safe for you here! He-"

"Kid, I don't know who you are who this 'Cell' is, but you need to breathe. Calm down. Your arm looks injured. What happened?"

"Do you require medical assistance?" Wong had obviously been able to read some purity from the boy's stature and had relaxed his own as a result. The boy glanced between the two, and slowly dropped his guard, nodding shakily before falling to his knees and passing out once more. The two masters of the mystic arts nodded to each other and quickly transported the two back to the Sanctum in New York. Almost as soon as the two touched down on the ground, Wong made his way to the doorway to the Kamar-Taj, muttering about some bean, and Doctor Strange went about getting the four unconscious individuals situated. His eyes widened slightly at the third eyeball in the forehead of the bald humanoid, and the antennae sticking out of the green one, but decided to make no comment. Yet, at least. Within minutes, Wong returned, with a brown cloth bag in his palm.

"We have an ancient plant in the Kamar-Taj that sprouts beans of incredible healing capabilities. This plant of Senzu has been closely guarded, and a secret to all but a select few. I normally would not condone this, but the child looks like he would die without this, and the others do not seem to fare much better. Quickly, help me get each of them to eat one." Doctor Strange nodded, and they slowly went one by one and put a bean into their mouths, rubbing the throat slowly to force a swallow reflex and begin the healing process. They then stood back, and waited for the group to awaken.

* * *

This constant meddling with time and space was causing too many issues in their universe. Mordo had tried to warn Strange, but the fool believed that no matter what, he was correct. It is time for change. _Time to remove this power from those who do not deserve it, and bring balance to the multi-verse once more._ As Mordo made his way away from the pair of masters that he once called friends, he spotted a half-disintegrated body on the ground. The green and black skin and insect-like appearance of the monster surprised him at first, but when he glanced up and saw a tear in the dimension slowly close, Mordo grit his teeth in frustration. _Another mess I must clean up because of that fool_. However, there was no time deal with it now, not while he was still so close to Strange and Wong. With a quick glance behind him, he grabbed the creature and froze it within a pocket dimension, and returned to the present to see the alley now empty of all signs of its existence. With a glint of manic determination in his eye, Mordo clenched his sling ring in his hand and created a portal away from Hong Kong, to plan his next move.

**AN: Alright that's the end of chapter one. Tested out the idea of multiple different time frames of when the crew would be deposited into the universe, and decided that I wanted Gohan to become friends with Peter early on. So in this story, timelines are altered slightly (another lovely part about Doctor Strange, its self-contained story can be plugged wherever in the story order). Gohan and Peter are both 13, with Peter about to get his powers. Will probably take a few chapters before we get to that, so stick around!**


	2. MoP2

Losing consciousness is never a good feeling. It had happened to Gohan an uncomfortable number of times over his short 13 years of life. _An unfortunate side effect of fighting for your life_, the teenaged half-Saipan thought ruefully as he started to get his bearings straight. The first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes was that he felt the warm, familiar ki of his mentor Piccolo, his friend Tien, and his ... well, he didn't know what to classify Vegeta as. Technically speaking, the man was his liege as the Prince of his race. The three in question were also roused, and looking to be as restored to full strength as him, though feeling decidedly weaker than he anticipated. Stowing these thoughts for now, he took in the rest of his surroundings. They were all laying on a dark floor in a drearily lit room, with two strange and surprisingly powerful humans standing above them, standing in a guarded position. One of these humans had black hair and a perfectly trimmed goatee, sporting dark ornate robes and a flowing red cape, along with a gigantic pendant around his neck. The other was a shorter, stockier bald man with green robes. Gohan immediately got up and went to naturally power back up into Super Saiyan - only to immediately double over in pain when his power started to increase.

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouted, getting up and grabbing the shoulders of his student and eyeing him with concern and confusion. Tien looked on with confusion as well, but mostly kept a weary eye on the two strangers, while Vegeta scoffed and turned away from them all as soon as he stood. Piccolo turned and glared at the strangers. "What did you do to him?"

"I have my theories on that, but for now, I believe introductions are in order," the taller one, with the black hair and goatee said. "I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorceror Supreme and protector of this reality. This is my friend Wong." As his name was said, the shorter bald man nodded at the two. "Who are you?"

Gohan had recovered from the pain and got up slowly. "I remember you, you said you didn't know who Cell was. I'm guessing that tear was a break between universes?" At Doctor Strange's nod, Gohan continued. "Okay! In that case, I am Son Gohan, nice to meet you!" Gohan smiled and bowed to the two, surprised slightly to see them both bow back. "This is my mentor, Piccolo," as he was mentioned, the Namekian gave them both a stiff nod, "my friend, Tien Shinhan," the man in question gave a nod as well, "and this is Vegeta." The Saiyan prince merely gave them a glance and scoffed before turning away again.

"As entertaining as these introductions are," Tien began, clearly as short on patience as the Prince was, "how did we come to be in your reality? The last thing I remember was trying to break through Cell's barrier enough to give him a distraction for you to kill him Gohan. Then the energy battle between the two of you seemed to distort, and everything went black."

"Perhaps it would help your figuring out by me explaining what we saw on our end, then you explain what happened on yours," the one named Wong said to the group. "We were in the middle of fighting off a being from the Dark Dimension. During this fracture in our reality, a tear in the multiverse appeared and deposited you four into our universe."

Piccolo decided to take over the conversation at this point. "This lines up with what we saw. Gohan here was in an energy battle with a bio mechanical menace known to us as Cell. He was a genetically engineered android designed to kill Goku, Gohan's father. The only one with enough power to fight him was the kid here." At this, Vegeta faintly scoffed in the background. "Tien and I were trying to distract Cell long enough for Gohan to win out. It looked for a second there that Gohan was going to lose, but then he received a surge of power and started to overpower him, that's the last thing I remember before blacking out."

"That surge of power was me giving my energy to the best here to finish that bastard off," Vegeta snarled finally joining the discussion. "After giving him the energy, the sphere seemed to condense on itself before causing the tear."

"This all makes sense now," Doctor Strange muttered as he started to pace, before absentmindedly holding his hand out for a second, only for a seemingly random book flew off the shelves and into his waiting hand, opening perfectly to the page he needed. _Okay, that's a handy trick, _Gohan thought. "Ah, right here. 'The multiverse exists in a fragile balance of power. If too much accumulates in one location in a dimension, it will disperse itself into a new dimension to re-enact balance.' One of our ancient masters had come across this situation before. He was able to study it at length and I think this is what happened to you. This energy wave created too much power accumulated in one location, culminating in a singularity of untold power. With no way for your universe to handle that, it tore a hole between our dimensions in order to dissipate it."

"While that might make sense in theory, it doesn't explain why Gohan collapsed in pain when he tried to power up earlier," Tien pointed out.

"Actually, it perfectly does. Are any of you familiar with chemistry?" At Strange's question, Gohan and Tien nodded. Gohan tried to hide his surprise at the other Z-Fighter's advanced education. "Well think of the various universes that comprise the multiverse as different orbitals revolving around the omniverse. When an electron gets an increase of energy, it jumps from its current orbital to one in a higher energy state. Now each of these multiverses exist at a different frequency, that allows them to stay separate from each other. This must mean our universe exists at a higher frequency than yours. Our universe was already slightly fractured due to the fight in the dark dimension, which meant our orbital was the easiest one for the energy from your multiverse to dissipate to. When it did, it must have pulled all of the matter surrounding it through as well for the ease of dissipation, which is how you ended up here. Your bodies exist here in our universe, but your core, your energy, the very atoms in your body are still vibrating at the other frequency. If you weren't as powerful as you are, I have no doubt arriving in our universe would have torn your bodies to shreds. As it is, it seems that the more energy you try to gather, the more the difference in frequencies tears at you as the atoms try to escape."

"So what? Are we supposed to never use our full power again? Be a disgrace to our race?!" Vegeta was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm not sure what that means, but no. What I am suggesting is that you test yourselves. Don't push too far. Wong and I will begin researching the multiverse and see if we can solve your frequency problem and get you home."

"Whatever, you and the bald one do what you want. When you have found a way to fix this mess, let one of these idiots know." Without waiting for a second, Vegeta matched his way out of the Hong Kong Sanctum and blasted off away from the group.

"Sorry about that," Gohan apologized to the two sorcerers. "Vegeta just had to watch his son die by Cell's hands. He needs time to grieve." Both Wong and Strange nodded at this. "Piccolo, Tien, what about you?"

"I am going to go find a place to meditate and connect with Kami," Piccolo replied, looking down at his pupil. "It is possible he dealt with this problem once before as well, and might have insight into this multiverse. I will also try to reach out to King Kai. I don't know if he only covered our universe or all of them, but it doesn't hurt to look." With a nod to everyone in the room, Piccolo slowly walked out the door and flew leisurely away from the scene.

"If it's alright with you two," Tien began, "I think I would like to stay here and work with you a bit. An extra hand in research is always a plus, and I would like to observe your magic a bit more. It is similar to abilities I saw on the other Earth."

"That is acceptable to me," Wong replied before Doctor Strange had a chance. "You may come stay at the Kamer-Taj and work with the pupils there. The library is extensive and will be the most likely place to find this information. What about you, little one?"

"Well gosh," Gohan started, "I would like to train and explore this frequency thing, see how far I can push it. But I don't know how long we will be stuck here, and mom will be mad if I neglect my studies for too long. Mister Strange, do you know where I could go to catch up a bit?"

"It's Doctor," he spouted off automatically, "and yes. Your intelligence has impressed me kid. I think I know the perfect place for you." At this, the Doctor gave him the first genuine smile the half-Saiyan had seen all day.

"Before we go any further, I do have a question Gohan," Wong interjected, with a confused look on his face. "Did the green one say he was going to confer with Kami? As in, with God?"

"Oh yeah, we do have a lot to go over with you between the different Earths huh?" Gohan started, and then a loud rumble filled the room. "But first, can we eat? I am starving!"

**AN: Alright, sorry it took so long to update this one. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to do this. I loved my first chapter, but hadn't planned any story arc. Well I finally did, so I'm going to hopefully update this one regularly. There will be some similarities between this and Crisis on Two Earths, but I don't plan there to be too many. Please comment and tell me what you think! Next chapter we get to meet Peter for the first time. **


	3. Chapter3

Peter Parker was having a terrible morning. He had been out late the night previously, swinging around in his red hoodie trying to keep Queens as safe as possible. The night had ended with a thug getting a lucky punch in and splitting his lip open, which hadn't fully healed yet. It was also the one month anniversary since Ben Parker had been murdered. His uncle had been a huge a part of his life, and Peter still blamed himself for his death. After all, if Peter had been there, if he hadn't been at home sulking in his room about the fight the two had had, he might have been able to save his uncle. This is what spurred Peter to use his powers to help who he could: to atone for his mistake.

Peter groaned when the alarm went off again, and glanced at his cracked phone to see what time it was. _7:20?! Shit, I have 10 minutes to get ready and get out of here!!! _Throwing off his pajamas, Peter quickly got dressed in a long sleeve t-shirt with a chemistry pun on it and jeans, feeling silently lucky that he remembered to shower the night before after he got back. He rushed into the kitchen to see a plate with toast on it and a note from his aunt May. She had worked the early shift and wasn't there. Peter grabbed the toast and his backpack as he ran out the door, locking it quickly and sprinting for the elevator.

In no time, Peter made it to Midtown School of Science and Technology. The 14-year-old climbed the steps quickly, ignoring all the stares directed his way. It had been like this since his uncle had passed, with people throwing fake sympathy his way left and right. His only solace was his best friend, Ned Leeds, who was silently supportive. He was just passing the front office when he heard a call for him come from that way. "Peter, could I get you to come in here for a second please?" The secretary asked as she leaned her head out of the doorway.

_Great, what did I do now?_ Peter thought morosely as he walked into the office, ignoring the looks other students were giving him for his split lip. "Yes ma'am?" Peter asked the secretary as he stopped in front of her desk. He didn't notice until then another student sitting in the office, who he had never met before. The teenager looked entirely too overdressed for the school, wearing a purple button up long sleeved shirt and black pants. His black hair was also impossibly spiky, sticking every which way from his head.

"Peter, this is Gohan Son. He's just starting here today, and I would like you to give him a tour of the school and show him to class. He's in all of your classes, so would you please be able to show him around today? And could you introduce him to Michelle Jones? She has agreed to help him catch up in history, and I know she shares most classes with you." With each word Peter sank further and further down. It's not that he disliked the idea of showing the new kid around - after all, it might give them a chance to become friends before he realized how much of a loser Peter is - but the idea of having to introduce him to the most intimidating girl in the school terrified him.

"Umm yeah sure," Peter stuttered out, before turning and walking over to the other boy who had stood up by this point. _At least he's not taller than me_, he thought. Peter decided to put his best foot forward, and held out his hand. "Hi there! I'm Peter Parker." The other boy smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking so firmly that Peter felt like his arm was going to fall off. _Wow, how is he strong enough to make even my arm sore?_ It was then Peter noticed Gohan's eyes: they were sold black pupils, which was something he has never seen before.

"Hi Peter, I am Son Gohan! It is a pleasure to meet you," the other boy said enthusiastically while bowing his head toward him. "Sorry for the inconvenience, I've never gone to a school before."

_Homeschooled then,_ Peter thought as he gestured for the black haired teen to follow him. This day was surely going to be interesting at least.

—————————

"And this is our classroom. Class starts in 5 minutes, so we can go in and get some good seats if you want?" Peter asked Gohan, and the young half-Saiyan nodded, not really sure what to say. It was a bit overwhelming to him to say the least. He was also still trying to figure Peter out. He had been surprised when he reached out to sense the other student - so he could note the ki signature and be able to track him if he got lost - and was surprised to find the other teenager to be thousands of times stronger than the next student here. He had spent a few minutes of the tour zoned out, analyzing the ki and noticed that it felt different from the other kids at the school, almost human but with a weird tinge to it that set it apart.

"Well if it isn't Penis Parker," a dark skinned student shouted from down the hall, and Gohan saw his new friend flinch and shrink in on himself before turning and facing the newcomer. The kid in question had slicked back black hair and seemed to be wearing a bit fancier of clothes. "Who's your new friend Penis? Why would he hang out with a weak loser like you?"

_Weak? Peter could wipe the floor with him, _Gohan thought before standing up taller and walking to the kid. "Hi, I am Son Gohan. You are?" Gohan accentuated this by holding his hand out to shake. The other kid regarded him for a second before grabbing the hand.

"Flash Thompson. If you want to be cool and get in with the right crowd, you're looking at the right guy." At that moment, Gohan shook his hand and squeezed a bit tighter than necessary.

"No thanks Flash, I am not that big of a fan of bullies, so if you want to stay out of our way, we will stay out of yours." Without waiting for a response, Gohan let go and turned back to Peter, hearing Flash silently curse and wring our his hand behind him. "Should we go get seats?"

Peter looked a bit shocked but nodded his head back to the half-Saiyan. As they walked in, Peter said to him, "You know, you didn't have to do that. I've been dealing with him being a bully to me for years now. It's nothing new."

"Like I said," Gohan replied, "I don't like bullies. Besides, I don't understand why he called you weak. You're, like, 1000 times stronger than anyone else in this school. Kami, I'd say compared to anyone in this city." Peter's eyes went wide and he grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him close to whisper urgently to him.

"How do you know that? Don't answer, just keep it down. I don't want people to know. Actually yes answer because I'm insanely curious, but seriously no one knows. They think I'm still weak Peter Parker." Gohan nodded, and understood wanting to keep your strength secret. "Okay good, so let's just enjoy class. Welcome to Midtown."

**AN: Okay I think that's where I will end this chapter. Next chapter Gohan will meet Ned and Michelle, and I'll probably take care of another few loose ends I want. I changed my mind for Peter to already be spider man, but it to be early on. I've got storylines planned out through civil war, then through endgame tentatively, and possibly through far from home too. We will see if I make it there. I'll probably do a chapter for crisis next since I've been neglecting it and want to get it to at least a satisfying ending for its first section. Alright, until next time! **


End file.
